who do you love? who do you care?
by icigo ichie
Summary: 2shoot, ketika kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu terhadap perhatian sungmin, ketika kyuhyun cemburu, dan ketika kyuhyun mengungkapkan persaanya... KYUMIN! HAPPY KYU DAY!
1. Chapter 1

**who do you love? Who do you care?**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

yaoi

romance hurt

**Ruang latihan 11.38 KST**

Pemuda jangkung berwajah _stoic_ itu diam menunduk, belasan pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di pahami, beberapa terlihat angkuh, sebagian dari itu menatap dengan bingung dan ada beberapa yang tidak ingin terlalu ikut sehingga hanya melayangkan matanya ke sudut-sudut lain tempat latihan mereka.

"…" tak ada suara yang keluar hampir seperempat jam dia berdiri di hadapan orang-orang tersebut.

"dua dari dua belas orang…lihat sendiri _magnae _.. apa yang bisa kau lakukan…?"

Kata seseorang yang duduk paling depan dengan segerombolan orang yang mengelilinginya, sebagian besar dari mereka ada yang mengangguk setuju Dan semakin menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"dengan masa training mu yang cukup singkat, bisakah?!" katanya lagi sambil mengusap peluh di wajah tirusnya dengan handuk kecil, mereka terlihat sangat lelah.

"…"

Dia tetap diam sehingga beberapa dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sisa tenaga yang sudah terkuras dari latihan tadi.

Yang berdiri menunduk itu semakin ia tekuk saja wajahnya kebawah, menggigit bibirnya seakan memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan bibirnya selain tetap rapat dan menunduk kaku.

"_gweanchaneyo,,,_? Pahami perasaan _leader_ kita mengetahui bertambah satu kepala lagi yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, _arra_?" Ada satu suara yang berbicara kepadanya melempar senyum dengan deretan gigi kelinci putih bersih yang ceria meski terkesan kaku dan masih terlihat sangat dingin.

" Soal masa _training_, kita akan berjuang bersama-sama setelah ini.. _hwaiting_ Kyuhyun.._ah_" katanya lagi, kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pelan lalu berjalan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

Pemuda itu, yang tadi di panggil Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan membalas senyum itu, setidaknya dua dari dua belas member _boyband_ yang tengah meniti karier bersama personel baru itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, bahkan salah satu dari mereka meskipun sangat dingin malah memberinya semangat dan dukungan. Diluar dari dugaanya memang, sosok itu terlalu dingin dan tak banyak bicara, tapi ternyata malah sosok itu yang menghampirinya dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun mengacungkan tangannya, menyetujui member baru itu menjadi bagian dari Super Junior ketika kehadirannya menggantikan nama Super Junior '05.

"S...Sungmin _Hyung_!" panggilnya sedikit ragu, yang dipanggil hanya berbalik, tetap dengan wajah dingin kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya membahasakan pada yang memanggilnya untuk ikut meninggalkan ruangan, dia sangat dingin, dan betul-betul tidak banyak bicara, bahkan kyuhyun sedikit ragu akan bisa berhubungan baik, setidaknya mengakrabkan diri dengan salah satu orang yang menyetujui kehadirannya setelah _magnae_ bernama Kim Ryewook,

**Dorm, kamar HaeMin**

"tidak perlu repot-repot menggabungnya _hyung_ aku sudah biasa tidur di lantai dengan selimut kurung ini…" cegah kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan teman tidur setianya itu.

"_Aniyoo_…kau sering mengeluh sakit badan bahkan saat ada _perform_, kau bisa disini selama Manajer _hyung_ memberikanmu tempat yang layak kurasa."

"_nde…_ Sungmin _hyung_ benar…tidakkah juga kau terlalu merepotkan Wookie…?" tambah Donghae sambil merapikan sudut-sudut _bedcover__nya

"apa bedanya dengan sekarang _hyung_…"

"_pallii_…" potong Sungmin kemudian menepuk tempat tepat ditengah tengahnya dan Donghae, dengan sedikit ragu Kyuhyun lalu naik setelah meletakkan selimut kurungnya itu, sementara Sungmin langsung meninggalkan kamar dengan membawa handuk dan sehelai pakaian , untuk membersihkan diri.

Mata sipit Kyuhyun yang lelah rupanya belum mau tidur, dia disibukkan dengan benda-benda aneh bagi sebagian besar namja, disisirinya sudut-sudut kamar yang berukuran sedang dengan tatapan terheran-heran, ada saja barang berwarna merah muda yang tertangkap oleh matanya, gitar merah muda, _mug_ yang ada di nakas, beberapa pasang sepatu, bahkan sisir serta peralatan rias dan selimut yang menutupinya, tak lupa tas dan beberapa sweater serta jaket, ada juga beberapa benda yang tidak berwarna merah muda bila detil melihatnya pasti akan terlihat warna merah mudanya, kyuhyun semakin terheran-heran mendapati kamar ini lebih mirip kamar seorang yeoja bila saja tak ia temukan sepasang barbell di pojok ruangan, itu pun tetap berwrna merah muda.

"Yaak…jangan teralu heran sampai memasang wajah _pabbo _mu itu..!" tiba-tiba Donghae menginterupsi lamunannya akan benda-benda yang sedikit mengelitik matanya.

"a..ah_.. annioo_..hehehe"jawab Kyuhyun terkekeh garing

"Sungmin _hyung_ memang senang dengan warna itu..jadi kau jangan heran, untung dia masih menghargai ku sebagai teman kamarnya yang tak terlalu menyukai warna pink, sehingga beberapa dari koleksinya dia simpan di rumahnya… hhhmmm.."jelas Donghae yang kini merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"eh,,,benarkah?!"balasnya sedikit kaget, 'padahal _hyung_ terlihat sangat _manly_ dengan sikap dinginnya itu' gumam Kyuhyun seadanya.

"_hyung _orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian, aku hanya risih saja dengan kebiasaannya yang mengoleksi benda merah muda apapun yang ia temui.." tambahnya lagi

"dan jangan pernah menyentuh benda pink itu bila kau tidak ingin Sungmin _hyung_ mempraktekkan satu jurus bela diri cinanya padamu!"katanya kemudian lalu tidur kembali memunggungi Kyuhyun, mendengar itu Kyuhyun yang berniat menyentuh tikus mainan berwarna merah muda yang berada di sudut tempat tidur langsung saja mengurungkan niatnya.

"KRIIEEETT…!"pintu terbuka kepala Sungmin menyembul dari balik pintu dengan handuk merah muda menngantung dilehernya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, untung saja dia belum menyentuh benda apapun di kamar _hyungnya._

"Kau belum tidur?" kata Sungmin kemudian sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun kembali terheran-heran dengan _hyung__nya yang satu ini, bajunya kah yang kebesaran? Atau memang _hyung__nya sedang menggunakan baju terusan untuk tidur, meskipun _boxer_ tetap Sungmin gunakan tapi itu tertutupi dengan panjangnya baju terusan yang digunakan, pikiran pertama yang terbersit di otaknya adalah,demi semua _noona-noona_ yang ia kagumi di drama serial ataupun di kehidupan pribadinya, _hyung__nya itu sangat manis dengan semua benda merah muda yang ia gunakan dan Sungmin rupanya tidak main-main menyenangi warna lembut itu, menyadari Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran Sungmin hanya tersenyum, lagi-lagi dengan deretan gigi kelinci putih bersihnya, entah kenapa bila pemuda manis itu tersenyum dia refleks ikut tersenyum, menurutnya Sungmin adalah orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara ,melihat hyungnya itu tersenyum merupakan barang langka dalam keadaan mereka yang memang belum terlalu dekat.

"ini sangat nyaman digunakan, euteuk _hyung_ juga menggunakannya bukan? ehheehhe" jelasnya dengan kekehan ringan dan senyum manis lagi, begitu menyadari Kyuhyun ternganga dengan tidak elit melihat penampilannya dengan sebuah baju terusan.

"Kau belum mau tidur?"tanyanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"eungg.. heh? mmm..aku mau bermain _game_ sebentar.."jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata, otaknya belum benar-benar ingin pindah dalam keheranannya melihat penampilan _hyung__nya itu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti kyu, jadwal kita sangat padat besok, dan kau tidak mudah bangun pagi kan? Sebaiknya kau tidur, pulihkan kan staminamu..."

Kyuhyun menurut saja dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, tidak buruk!, Sungmin ternyata sangat perhatian di balik wajah dan _gesture_ dingin yang kadang membuatnya segan untuk mendekat, setidaknya perhatian _hyung__nya itu membuatnya merasa tidak betul-betul sendiri di masa-masa debut ini, bukan untuk menyamakan dengan _nonna_nya yang sekarang bersekolah di luar negeri, dari awal Sungmin memberinya perhatian bahkan dari hal yang paling sederhanapun membuatnya tidak terlalu frustasi menjalani kehidupan keras di _dorm_ yang sebagian besar membernya tidak setuju dengan kehadirannya.

_**Dorm**_** 09.47 KST**

**Kamar HaeMinKyu**

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia khas dengan _smirk_ yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya akhir-akhir ini, Entahlah karena _euphoria _yang begitu senang dengan berita gembira dari acara musik tentang lagu mereka yang lagi-lagi menempati _chart_ pertama untuk _single_ U, serta sikap yang sedikit lunak dari_ leader_ yang sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan kehangatan kakak tertua padanya dan beberapa _member_ lain yang juga melakukan hal yang sama membuatnya sedikit di atas awan, tak ada intimidasi batin lagi padanya, ya.. dia kadang terlalu lelah dengan itu, bahkan pernah menangis dan bercerita pada Ryewook tentang perasaan lelahnya.

Tapi ada satu lagi alasannya untuk tetap bertahan hingga berada dalam posisi yang melegakan ini, alasan sederhana yang tak banyak _member_ menyadarinya, bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah menyadari sejak kapan ia begitu betah dengan hal sederhana yang seseorang lakukan padanya, bahkan orang itupun tak pernah menyadarinya bahwa yang ia lakukan itu akan membuat si _magnae_ sangat kagum dan memuji dirinya habis-habisan, saat _perform _yang melelahkan berakhir, latihan koreografi rutin yang kadang ingin meremukkan tubuh kurusnya, dan beberapa jadwal mematikan yang membuatnya begitu sulit mengambil jeda sekalipun untuk bernafas lega, sesaat setelah itu akan ada yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang mampu merontokkan segala lelah yang merekat hingga rusuknya, dan pikiran ingin menyudahi kariernya yang masih belia itu pun dia lempar jauh-jauh untuk sebuah senyum tulus yang ikhlas dari sesorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin , Kyuhyun sangat mengagumi senyuman itu, gambaran ketegaran dan perjuangan yang tak akan pernah sia-sia bila kau betul-betul berusaha, senyuman mengenai akan ada hari yang indah setelah perjuangan ini, dan kita harus semangat! Senyuman itu betul-betul energi yang sangat berarti entah sejak kapan kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Yak..! ini remah-remah apa Kyu? Heii! Itu.. jangan pernah menyentuh benda-benda itu.. Kyuhyuna.._ah_!" tiba-tiba saja sungmin masuk membuyarkan lamunannya yang sedang memainkan boneka kelinci kecil koleksi Sungmin, ditambah dengan keadaan kamar yang jauh dari kata bersih dan rapih yang selalu ditekankan Sungmin, pemuda mungil itu hanya mengeleng-geleng pasrah.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa _hyung_.." kata Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak di tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan boneka itu dengan hati-hati begitu menyadari tatapan mata _hyung__nya itu tak beralih sedikitpun dari boneka kelincinya sebelum benar-benar ia letakkan di tempatnya, dengan sigap ia lalu membantu Sungmin membenahi beberapa kehancuran dari kamar mereka, ia sendiri merapikan laptop dan stik gamenya serta memungut beberapa bungkusan makanan ringan yang ia letakkan begitu saja dilantai, sementara Sungmin merapikan handuk Kyuhyun yang tergeletak seenaknya diatas tempat tidur, beberapa selimut dan lagi celana puntung kyuhyun yang betul-betul tidak kyuhyun letakkan pada tempatnya.

"kau melihat Donghae?"

"dia keluar bersama Eunhyuk _hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian duduk di meja rias sembari memperhatiakan _hyung__nya yang masih merapikan tempat tidur.

"harusnya kita juga keluar _hyung_… inikan bonus libur para _member_," ajaknya memecah keheningan.

"Kemana? Aku tidak terlalu suka berada di luar "jawab Sungmin tetap dengan kegiatannya, tapi kali ini berpindah di samping Kyuhyun untuk merapikan meja rias.

"menemanimu mencari _wine_ mungkin…?" jawabnya dengan penuh senyuman sambil menatap Sungmin dari kaca , sementara Sungmin menghentikan kegiatnnya sejenak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang lebih tepatnya dikatakan kekehan kecil mengingat anak dibawah umur ini mengajaknya untuk _hunting_ _wine_.

"sekali-kali ajak aku menikmati _wine hyung_… kau tahu aku juga pernah mencoba _wine_.."lanjutnya lagi dengan percaya diri, Sungmin hanya terrtawa ringan mendengar itu.

"umur mu berapa eoh?"

"kita kan tidak meminumnya sebotol penuh _hyung_.. hanya menikmati beberapa teguk saja untuk menikmati sensasi fermentasinya.. bukan begituu?" jawab Kyuhyun dan kali ini membuat Sungmin memikirkan kata-kata dari _magnae_ yang ada benarnya juga.

"Bersihkan ini dan kita membuka sebotol _wine_…" ajak sungmin dan di sambut dengan senyuman merekah bersemangat dari _magnae _itu.

Jadilah hari itu mereka berpesta _wine_, sebenarnya hanya merayakan keberhasilan dari_ single_ lagu mereka yang mendapat peringkat lagi, bukan pesta besar karena Sungmin sendiri tidak begitu banyak meneguk _wine_ mengingat dia bukan peminum yang baik, sementara Kyuhyun dia sudah meneguk gelas keempatnya, meski selalu ia katakan ini yang terakhir kalinya ia menuang itu ketika _deathglare_ sungmin menginterupsi kegiatan sembunyi-sembunyinya,

menghabiskan hari ini untuk menikmati _wine_ merupakan kegiatan perdana mereka setelah cukup lama kyuhyun menghuni kamar HaeMin, lagi-lagi prasangka bahwa Sungmin _hyung__nya itu adalah orang yang sangat dingin salah besar, mereka banyak bercerita disela-sela mereka menikmati _wine_ berkadar alkohol rendah karena Kyuhyun adalah anak dibawah umur yang ia temani menikmati _wine,_ sehingga pembicaraan merekapun tidak ngawur sama sekali, lagi-lagi dalam kesempatannya mencuri pandang kepada Sungmin ia tidak berhenti mengaguminya dalam diam, bahkan Kyuhyun kadang tidak sadar dia bersma seorang _namja_ sekarang, sedang menikmati _wine_, dia kadang sangat kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai dirinya ketika Sungmin menunggu jawaban itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, dan dia ingin terus ada dalam tatapan itu, sepasang mata yang tidak tajam dan tidak menyesakkan. Kyuhyun bersandar dan merenggangkan kedua tangan di tepian tempat tidur karena telah merasa sedikit pusing

"belum mabuk, hanya sedikit pusing" bantahnya kini mendapati mata sungmin yang seakan memberinya ganjaran karena menambah _wine_ diam-diam.

"kau ini...huhh.." balasnya lalu ikut bersandar menjadikan lengan kiri Kyuhyun sebagai sandarannya, senyum tiba-tiba hadir dari wajah _stoic_ yang langsung memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya karena ia merasa betul-betul panas sekarang, mau tetap bersikap biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini? sangat sulit, mengingat yang ada dalam bayangannya sekarang adalah adegan ini kurang hampir sama dengan seorang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ sedang menikmati kencan _wine_ berdua tentu saja, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu betapa Sungmin begitu sangat manis dan sungguh _adorable_ dengan segelas _wine_ di tangannya, dan caranya yang begitu tenang sehingga Kyuhyun sampai beberapa kali tak mengedipkan mata melihat gesrtur yang terlihat sangat menawan itu ,padahal Sungmin hanya menuangkan _wine_ itu untuk mereka berdua, kyuhyun benar-benar mengaguminya, namja yang sekarang begitu menikmati _wine_ sambil menggumamkan lagu yang sayup sayup masih ia dengar jelas…

"engg…." Sungmin terhenti, ia mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping mendapati Kyuhyun juga menyanyikan lagu itu, sangat merdu, ia lalu menyamankan sandarannya di lengan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu romantis dan sesekali menjadi _backing__nya ,mereka terlihat begitu menikmatinya, menggerakkan kaki seirama dan kadang saling melempar senyum dan saling brpandangan bila lagu itu memiliki part yang romantis untuk sekedar saling menunjuk diri mereka sendiri, kadang tertawa dan Sungmin paling sering meledakkan tawanya bila sedikit saja Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _joke_ yang sangat garing, tapi Sungmin menyukai itu, Kyuhyun kadang refleks mengusap rambut Sungmin bila _aegyo_ Sungmin yang tak dibuat-buat itu menggemaskannya. ada apa dengan mereka?

**joy couple**

Menikmati _wine_ yang begitu berkesan baru pertama kali dialami oleh Kyuhyun, dan dia sangat menikamati itu, membuatnya sedikit terbuka mengenai apapun setelah mereka berbicara banyak saat menikmati _wine_ bersama, wine pertama mereka, berbicara secara leluasa dan tidak lagi ragu untuk mendekati Sungmin yang disangkanya sangat dingin, sungmin juga sangat menikmati keakraban mereka.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di kamar itu, entah hanya menemani Kyuhyun bermain _game_ sambil memainkan gitar merah mudanya, atau Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba mengganggunya dengan memainkan benda-benda keramat milik Sungmin dan berakhir mengenaskan dengan kamar yang porak poranda, yang kemudian Sungmin mendiamkannya, tanpa sadar itu semua membangun hubungan yang secara tidak langsung membangkitkan _chemistry_ mereka sebagai sepasang _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ yang saling menjaga dan selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Sampai suatu ketika sekelebat Tanya menghantui pikiran Kyuhyun, yang berawal dari seluruh perhatian penuh dan detail yang ditujukan Sungmin untuknya, kini menjalar kepada semua _member_, pikiran bimbang yang menghantui setiap melihat Sungmin dengan member lain, pikiran mengenai perasaannya yang tidak terlalu suka bila _hyung__nya itu tidak berada disisinya ataupun saat Sungmin sangat dekat dengan _member_ lain, Pertanyaan itu tak bisa ia jawab dengan mudah, sepintar apapun ia dengan otakknya yang brillian itu, sehebat apapun rekornya menamatkan _game_ tersulit, itu semua tak bisa membuat otaknya menemukan jawaban ada apa, atas perasaannya sendiri pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin ,apakah tengah berusaha mencari jawaban terhadap perasaanya juga seperti ia sekarang?, apakah Sungmin juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertinya sekarang? sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan yang menyesakkan atas jawabannya, ia sama sekali baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin sangat peduli dan perhatian pada semua member! _*poor kyu ahh_

Eeuteuk_ hyung_ sakit, dan itu membuat matanya semakin jelas mendapati kenyataan bahwa Sungmin tidak mengkhususkan dirinya dengan semua pelakuan yang membuat dirinya sangat bangga bisa dekat dengan Sungmin,

"Ckh.."dia mendesah frustasi, kenapa hal seperti ini baru terpikirkan olehnya sekarang, dan perasaan sesak ini sangat mencekatnya terlebih ketika Sungmin sudah disibukkan merawat _leader_ mereka dan beberapa _member_ lain, sakitnya _leader_ mereka mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin sedikit mengambil peran, dan dia adalah sosok yang sangat memiliki kepedulian tinggi, bukan tentang ia tak lagi diperhatikan sama sekali, tapi ia hanya baru menyadari Sungmin memang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak merasakan sesuatu sedang beringsut menghampirinya saat sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di kasur, ia hanya melirik sebentar kemudian membenamkan lagi wajahnya dilipatan tangannya.

"Sudah makan?" kata Sungmin kemudian mengacak rambut _magnae_ itu lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang

"eunggmm.."Kyuhyun hanya bergumam malas sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, entahlah itu dapat diartikan sudah atau belum, Sungmin hanya menghela nafas lelah, sangat lelah, ada beberapa jadwal untuknya yang menggantikan _leader_ mereka, serta meng__handle _sebagian pekerjaan yang mereka bagi bersama, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin yang ternyata menunggu Kyuhyun untuk merubah possisi menelungkup itu, ia salah tingkah, mendapati mata ajaib itu sangat jenaka dan tersenyum seakan sudah mengetahui bahwa ia akan mengubah posisi telungkupnya.

"_Hyungg…_"Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan bersandar di samping Sungmin

"hhmm.. _weoyo_?" jawab sungmin sambil memainkan rambut kyuhyun, sudah lama sekali sepertinya mereka tak seperti ini lagi.

"Kau jadi jarang memperhatikan _dongsaeng_mu ini… Tidak sadarkah kau aku semakin kurus saja?"rajuknya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli, Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ia nobatkan jadi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu rasa-rasanya tak pernah luput dari perhatiannya, lagipula mereka tetap sekamar bersama, meski Kyuhyun sendiri telah memilki hadiah tempat tidur dari fansnya..tempat tidurnya malah tidak dia apa-apakan.

"jangan manja Kyu.. sejak kapan aku tidak perhatian padamu?"sanggah Sungmin kemudian mengambil boneka kelinci itu sebelum Kyuhyun dengan teganya menggigit telinga kelinci itu seperti minggu lalu.

"eungg…maksudku kita jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu" katanya jujur dan itu membutuhkan keberanian yang tidak sedikit, membayangkan nanti _hyung__nya itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak meski maksud Kyuhyun sendiri adalah dia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu seperti sepasang kekasih bersama _hyung_nya itu, dan untung saja _hyung_nya itu polos-sepolos dan se__aegyo _wajahnya, sehingga ketika mendengar itu ia hanya tertawa geli kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang betul-betul menekuk wajahnya.

"_Uri leader _sakit kyu.. dan Euteuk_ hyung_ harus mendapatakan perhatian lebih, kita tidak tinggal bersama orang tua kan kyu?"jelas sungmin dan itu semakin membimbangkan perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"jadi harus sakit dulu kemudian mendapat perhatian lebih darimu ?" balas Kyuhyun asal dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung.

"aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengacuhkan _dongsaeng_ku? Hanya keadaannya menjadi sedikit berbeda kyu, dan jangan sekalipun meminta sakit _arra_?"jawabnya sedikit takut dengan kata-kata terkhir kyuhyun, dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghususkan diriku..dan perhatian melebihi perhatianmu dari semua _member_"balasnya sangat posessif

"kau tahu_ hyung _Semua perhatian yang _hyung_ berikan sedikit banyak berdampak pada perasaanku sekarang, mungkin hanya pereasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa kau mengabaikan ku_ hyung_.. jadi apa salahnya bila meminta sakit saja agar _hyung_ kembali perhatian padaku…!" katanya dengan sedikit frontal, persetan dengan apa yang dipikirkan sungmin nanti, memendam banyak kekalutan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan sekedar bermain _game,_ dia adalah tipe pemikir yang mematangkan segalanya dan sangat-sangat sensitif bila itu mengenai perasaannya dan menyangkut Sungmin, entah kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba tumpul bila sudah menyangkut _hyung_nya itu, dia bahkan tidak sadar telah bertingkah bodoh dan mengatakan semuanya sebelum berfikir lebih dulu, tipe pemikir apanya?

Kyuu!?"panggilnya setelah sadar Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar mereka dan meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan.

**tebece~**

halloo... terima kasih untuk kesempatan joyerdeul membaca cerita ini, kekurangannya sangat banyak sekali, maaf..

sama seperti cerita the baby, eung.. itu di buat sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, dan belum sama sekali di edit, hanya haus ff kyumin dengan cerita yang manis-manis, semoga ini bisa menjadi selingan sambil menunggu author-author favorit kita update dan membawa semangat kyumin lagi..

you know if kyumin is real? so be calm guys!


	2. Chapter 2

who do you love? Who do you care?

lee SungMin

Cho Kyuhyun

Sudah dua hari mereka bersikap dingin, sungmin hanya bingung melihat Kyuhyun mendiamkannya dan ia lebih memilih diam meskipun tak pernah mangabaikan hal-hal kecil dari kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun tidak lagi menempati kamar HaeMin seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya dan lebih memilih mengungsi lagi ke kamar YeWook. Disamping itu, ia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa bila berhadapan dengan Sungmin, kejadian kemarin bukankah pengakuan secara tidak langsung tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin? Dan dia hanya malu bila melihat Sungmin, lalu mengingat kejadian itu, belum lagi ternyata _leader _mereka sendiri sudah dalam keadaan baik baik saja sejak tiga hari yang lalu dan Sungmin tetap saja sibuk dengan rutininasnya naik ke dorm atas hanya untuk memberikan segelas racikan ginseng dengan beberapa rempah untuk _leader_ mereka.

Kyuhyun jelas-jelas cemburu dengan hal ini, tidak betul-betul cemburu, hanya saja ini betul betul membangkitkan rasa ngilu yang tidak mengenakkan di dadanya, bukankah setelah _leader_ mereka sembuh Sungmin akan kembali memperhatikan dirinya seorang seperti anggapannya dulu, tapi kenyataannya?

"Aku pergi…"pamit Kyuhyun pada semua member waktu itu, mereka ada jadwal mengisi acara di sebuah radio bersama Shindong dan Euteuk yang sudah menunggu diluar. Eunhyuk hanya melambai kearah Sungmin Yesung dan Ryewook, yang memang tak ada jadwal pagi itu, sebenarnya bukan keadaan seperti ini yang di inginkan Sungmin, dia betul-betul sangat jauh dengan_ magnaenya_ sekarang, dan dia bingung harus melakukan apa bahkan dia sedikitpun tidak pernah acuh pada Kyuhyun, bisa-bisanya _magnae_ itu malah berkata seperti itu, 'harus mengkhususkan dia? Bagaimana caranya?' gumam Sungmin benar-benar tak mengarti maksud Kyuhyun, dan parahnya kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang jelas dari kemarin, perasaannya mulai tak enak.

Dan benar saja, malam dalam perjalan pulang menuju _Dorm_, mobil van mereka mengalami kecelakaan na'as, kyuhyun mengalami luka paling parah dari semua penumpang di mobil van itu, mengalami koma kurang lebih seminggu dan menjalani operasi yang menentukan hidup mati serta kariernya yang baru ia bangun, hari itu seperti kiamat rasanya.

_Leader_ mereka yang baru saja sembuh nyatanya kembali mengalami musibah, Eunhyuk dan Sindong juga mengalami luka yang tidak bisa dianggap ringan, mereka hanya bisa menangis, salah satu dari mereka sedang meregang nyawa dengan keadaan yang lebih parah, mereka bahkan tak mempedulikan sakitnya luka itu dan lebih mencemaskan sosok yang koma di balik pintu operasi.

Jauh dari koridor ruang operasi kyuhyun, Sungmin meninggalkan para member dan beberapa staff SM serta keluarga dari semua member, ia berjalan pelan menjauh sampai kakinya tak kuasa lagi berpijak karena tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali untuk berdiri, ia terduduk lemas di bangku sebuah koridor sepi, punggungnya bergetar hebat , ini kesedihan yang teramat menyesakkan untuknya, _magnae_ kesayangannya, hidup atau matikah dia ? sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu ia lebih memilih meninggalkan ruang operasi itu begitu mengetahui Kyuhyun mengalami sedikit masalah ketika operasinya sedang berlangsung, oh_ God_!.. dia betul-betul tidak ingin mendengar kabar itu, dia lebih memilih menyendiri dan menangisi keadaan mereka beberapa saat sebelum musibah itu menimpa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyesal sekarang, dan air matanya betul-betul tidak dapat berhenti menangisi sosok yang membelakannginya ketika hendak pergi tadi pagi, sesak semakin menyeruak di dadanya, penyesalan begitu membayanginya ,bila memang terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun nanti, bersamaan dengan itu tangisnya pecah, sungmin menangis, dalam diam dan semakin tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan seluruh sesaknya, menangis bukan perkara mudah untuk sungmin, berjiwa besar dan jadi sandaran bagi semua member membuatnya sangat terbiasa untuk tak menitikkan air mata, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis, suungmin mengerang pilu dalam diam, toh ia memang tak akan pernah bisa menangis meraung-raung mengeluarkan pilu di dadanya,, ini sesak dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, ada apa dengan hatinya? kenapa seperti ini ? ia hanya bisa menyimpan Tanya itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Uljimaa_ Sungmin.._ah…_" Shindong merangkul member paling dekat dengannya itu sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu ringkihnya, dan sungmin hanya bisa membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat apa yang di inginkan Kyuhyun benar-benar terkabul, permintaan Kyuhyun terkabul, dia sedang sakit parah sekarang…dan adakah kesempatan Sungmin merawat Kyuhyun bila keadaannya separah ini? Sungmin kembali terisak dalam pelukan _hyung_nya.

**Dua minggu kemudian Rumah Sakit Seoul**

Kyuhyun sudah sadar sejak seminggu yang lalu, dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai hasil operasinya yang berjalan sukses, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjalani tahap pemulihan pasca operasi dan perawatan terhadap luka-luka pecahan kaca yang melukai tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya pagi itu dan tersenyum lucu melihat sosok yang tidak pernah bosan untuk menengoknya dirumah sakit, mata bulatnya bermain-main mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"kau lagi Heecul _hyung…_ hehehe?"tanyanya berusaha sebugar mungkin melihat efek dari obat-obat itu membuatnya selalu ingin tidur

"hei! _magnae_..kau tidak suka aku jenguk?!" jawabnya dengan berpura-pura menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, diantara semua member Kim Heecull lah yang paling sering menemaninya dirumah sakit, disamping tidak ada jadwal, melirik dokter muda dan suster-suster cantik adalah tujuan utamanya menegok Kyuhyun sesering mungkin, ckckckc.

Sementara member lain sebut saja Sungmin, sedang ada promo film **Attack On a Pin Up Boys** Super Junior dan itu membuatnya sangat jarang datang, tapi entahlah, bukankah Hecull juga ikut dalam produksi film itu? Kyuhyun pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, bila pun datang Sungmin akan mengambil deretan paling ujung dan memberikan kesempatan kepada _member_ lain untuk melihat keadaan kyuhyun, tidak mengertikah bahwa kyuhyun hanya menginginkan Sungmin di dekatnya? tapi nyatanya ketika Kyuhyun menyiratkan itu lewat tatapan mata, Sungmin hanya tertunduk atau mengalihkan pandangannya agar mereka tak mengalami kontak mata yang intens.

"kau sudah akan pulang besok dan hanya dirawat dirumahmu, berarti _dorm_ akan sedikit lengang untuk beberapa saat.. aiisshh.. senangngnya? Kata _namja_ cantik itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"ya _hyung_ apa-apaan maksudmu itu, kita tidak berada di _dorm_ yang sma bukan? kenapa kau yang sangat senang disini..?" protesnya kemudian.

"ya _paboya magnae_. Setidaknya bila dirumahmu akan ada yang merwatmu secara intens, kau itu tidak mengerti sekali maksudku.." balasnya sambil menunjuk-nujuk kyuhyun dengan pisau yang ia gunakan mengupas buah, kyuhyun hanya menatap hyungnya itu dengan sangat horror.

"bukankah akan ada sungmin _hyung_ bila aku di _dorm_? Waktu _leader hyung_ sakitkan dia yang merawatnya…"bantahnya lagi, dia betul-betul kehilangan sososk _hyungnya_ itu, dia sedang sakit sekarng, dan kenyataannya itu lebih para dari Euteuk _Leader_ mereka, tapi kenapa Sungminnya terkesan dingin, dia bahkan telah mengkalim sebagai punya sungmin.

"Bicara soal Sungmin nanti malam dia yang akan menjagamu hingga besok kau pulang, dan soal sakit mu dengan sakit Euteuk _hyung_ itu jelas-jelas berbeda bodoh, kau bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan tegak eoh?" jelasnya kemudian ,rona merah menyembul dari balik pipinya yang sangat tirus dengan beberapa pklester luka, untunglah ada pelster luka itu setidaknya ia tidak perlu takut wajah merahnya yang semakin merah itu ketahuan oleh Kim Heecull.

"Benarkah?"tanyanya sangat berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang dari pertanyaannya itu, Heecull yang sibuk menghancurkan buah dengan blender hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat…

"ohh.. _arra_.."jawabnya berusaha terdengar datar, tapi ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya itu tidak mau diam dan terus saja menggelitik perut dan dadanya sehingga sangat sulit senyuman sumringah itu ia sembunyikan, Heecul sampai menatapnya dengan heran.

**Malamnya…**

Setelah satu jam kedatangan Sungmin dan penjenguk yang sudah meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyuhyun, mereka berdua tetap saja diam, Sungmin menyibukkan diri merapikan dan membersihkan kekacauan di kamar rawat Kyuhyun, sementara dia sendiri diri menonton tivi yang sama sekali tak masuk di otaknya, bahkan untuk bermain _game portable_, tangannnya masih sangat lemah diajak berperang, sambil sesekali matanya mengekor pada siluet Sungmin yang mondar mandir membersihkan kamarnya senyum tak bisa pergi barang sedetikpun dalam_ smirk_ khas _evil_ itu.

" _Hyung…_"panggilnya tiba-tiba, lehernya hampir saja tercekat saat akan memanggil sebutan itu, ia betul-betul gugup, yang di panggil hanya menoleh kemudian menghampirinya sesaat setelah membersihkan tangannya di _wastafell._

"_remote__nya,.. aku tak bisa mengganti _channel__nya.."katanya kemudian dan saat itu juga Sungmin mengambil _remote _yang tak jauh dari kaki Kyuhyun, kemudian memberikannya,

"andai aku bisa memencetnya _hyung_ aku lebih memilih memainkan _game portable_ itu …" jawabnya kemudian dan Sungmin betul-betul tidak peka dalam hal ini, bukan tidak peka hanya saja entah kenapa dia salah tingkah berdua saja di ruangan ini.

"hehhe,,"sungmin hanya terkekeh ringan sambil menggigit bibirnya malu, kemudian memencet dengan acak _channel_ yang akan di tonton _magnae_ itu.

"_hyung…"_

"_hmm.._?" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tivi.

"kenapa baru sekarang menjengukku?"

"_mwo_?..siapa bilang?" jawab sungmin sedikit tidak terima dan menatap kyuhyun dengan dua mata foxy nya yang sangat menawan, akhirnya mata mereka bertemu pandang juga, pasalnya sungmin bahkan tidak pernah mau menatap mata kyuhyun lama-lama, itu seperti mempercepat jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya, dan terus terang sungmin merasa aneh dan sedikit khawatir dengan itu, reaksinya hanya terlalu tiba-tiba.

"aku..aku tidak melihatmu menjengukku seperti saat kau 'menjenguk' Eeteuk _hyung_?"balasnya dengan sedikit penekanan terhadap kata itu, Sungmin yang mengerti hanya bisa terdiam, dan menghentikan kegiatannya, dia mendesah pelan lalu mrndekat pada Kyuhyun, duduk ditepi ranjang, mereka baru berjarak seperti ini lagi sejak kejadian itu, atmosfer canggung itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang bodoh hahaha.

"aku kira kau di 'jenguk' oleh banyak suster-suster cantik Kyu…untuk apa lagi aku 'menjengukmu' "

"Iskk..bukan suster-suster itu yang aku mau, padahal sakit ku lebih parah dari _leader hyung _tapi kenapa sedikitpun kau tak menjengukku…"adunya, jelas sekali nada sedih di kalimat itu.

"aku takut…aku takut kau tidak ingin melihat ku sama seperti kau membelakangi ku saat akan pergi waktu itu.."jelasnya sembari tertegun mengingat kejadian menykitkan itu.

"aku malah mencari mu loh _hyung_..lihat sekarang aku sedang sakit, aku ingin semua perhatian mu hanya berpusat padaku saja, taukah kau aku sedikit risih bila kau dekat orang lain selain diriku? Aku juga tidak mengerti bahkan perhatian mu pada semua member sedikit membuatku… cemburu…"akunya dengan meledak-ledak Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja karena itu terdengar sangat lucu dan kekanak kanakan.

"heyy! Aku peduli pada semua _memberdeul _ belum tentu aku mengacuhkan mu bodoh?"

"Tapi karena itulah kau membuatku bingung atas perasaanku sendiri?"

"kau menyukaiku?!" tanyanya dengan mngerjap-erjapkan matanya lucu.

"E..Entahlah.. setidaknya hargai perasaanku…"jawabnya dengan jujur sambil menggenggam tangan sungmin erat.

"haha.._arasseoyo..arrassoo_! sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin di tinggalkan oleh pasangan _wine_ terbaiku untuk saat ini, dan..,selamanya mungkin…"katanya lalu tersenyum Kyuhyun hanya terperangah mendengar ucapan itu.

"kurasa kau sudah bisa mengganti channel tivi itu sendiri, "sindirnya mendapati tangan kyuhyun yang menautkan jemarinya sangat erat, sementara kyuhyun hanya salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Telah tiga bulan kyuhyun menjalani perawatan dan pemulihan dirumahnya, menetap di rumah orang tuanya sampai ia bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa di _dorm _betul-betul sangat ia nikmati, Sungmin selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguknya , bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan dari member lain, sungmin lebih sering menyempatkan diri bertandang ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Merawat bocah manja itu sampai benar-benar pulih hingga penggarapan album **Don't Don** Super Junior, dan sekedar memasak untuk kyuhyun lalu menemaninya makan, bersantai, bermain _game_ ,bahkan menikmati _wine_ koleksi Sungmin yang sengaja ia bawa untuk dinikmati bersama Kyuhyun, tidak banyak yang tahu memang, tapi itulah keadaannya, bahkan semua perhatian yang diberikan oleh hyungnya itu tidak akan didapatkan oleh member lain kecuali dirinya, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum kecil ketika memikirkan itu, sungmin benar-benar memprioritaskan dirinya.

Dia sangat senang mengingat untuk pertama kalinya perban dari tubuhnya dilepaskan oleh Sungmin dan dengan mahir merawat lukanya hingga jadi setitik bercak, hyungnya itu malah lebih manis dari seluruh perawat yang ada dirumah sakit yang merawatnya, disaat ketika sungmin memandikannya atau sekedar menyeka tubuhnya yang masih 40% di balut perban dan menggantikan baju untuknya, ia betul-betul menikmati moment itu, dan Sungmin benar-benar sangat memperhatikan detil pada Kyuhyun.

Hyungnya merupakan sosok ideal menjamin semua hal-hal kecil yang ada pada dirinya, dia tidak sedang kehilangan Ahra _noonna__nya sekarang, tapi lebih menikmati sosok yang selalu membuat perasaannya membuncah dan terkagum, selalu saja ada sesuatu yang baru tentang perasaan aneh pada hatinya, _hyung__nya yang selalu saja menghadirkan kisah lain dari lembar demi lembar di hatinya, ia tak akan berhenti menggumamkan betapa indanhya hari ini ketika berakhir lagi hari yang mereka habiskan bersama di kediaman Cho, terlebih Sungmin hyung sangat difavoritkan oleh orang tuanya karena kemahirannya menjinakkan evil keras kepala itu untuk memakan sayur, tidur dengan teratur ,atau sekedar berhenti bermain game ditengah malam, orang tua Kyuhyun tentu saja sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda manis itu. Bagaimana lagi keadaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bila jauh dari hyungnya ? Tak ada memang yang mengikat mereka dalam hubungan ini, hubungan yang masih sangat tabu, tapi mencoba menghargai perasaan masing-masing setidaknya membuat mereka merasa ada yang memiliki hati itu, untuk sebuah kata sederhana yang mereka junjung tinggi dan tak membiarkan yang lain ikut masuk menggunakan kata itu, kyumin itu saling memiliki dan itu nyata adanya

**KYUMIN IS REAL**

see ya~


End file.
